


Enjoying the View

by moon_lines



Series: Fans of Going Down [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Hot Tub Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_lines/pseuds/moon_lines
Summary: The weekend has been amazing so far. They all needed this. This break, this change of scene, this moment in time to catch up with each other and themselves. The whole group of them, in this gorgeous house in the mountains, far away from cameras and social media and neverending to-do lists.The hot tub in the backyard, overlooking an incredible wilderness view, is just the icing on the cake.
Relationships: Ashley Johnson/Marisha Ray, PolyRole (Background)
Series: Fans of Going Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Enjoying the View

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt on criticalkink: _bath sex - ashley shows marisha exactly how good of a view beau had_

The weekend has been amazing so far. They all needed this. This break, this change of scene, this moment in time to catch up with each other and themselves. The whole group of them, in this gorgeous house in the mountains, far away from cameras and social media and neverending to-do lists.

The hot tub in the backyard, overlooking an incredible wilderness view, is just the icing on the cake.

They’ve all been dipping in and out of it all day, mostly in swimsuits so far but the jokes about skinny dipping get more frequent (mostly from Liam, who they’ve literally all seen in the nude at least a dozen times apiece anyway) as the evening wears on and the drinks flow freely.

It gets colder as it gets later, and people have begun to filter away inside, to their own beds or to each other’s. Marisha can’t quite bring herself to leave yet. She’s sunk into the hot water up to her chest, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass, and watching the endless field of stars, so bright above her that they almost don’t look real. She doesn’t remember when she last felt even half this relaxed. Certainly not since last year on the playa.

Next to her, Laura finally stands up and stretches, dripping water onto Marisha’s hair.

“Motherfucker,” Marisha complains, half-heartedly, sheltering her wine from any further deluge.

Laura grins and shakes a few more drops in Marisha’s direction. “Goodnight, beebees,” she says, waving theatrically, and Marisha realises that once Laura’s gone, it’ll only be her and Ashley left out here - the last holdouts of the night.

Laura climbs out of the tub, wraps herself in her towel, and then leans back over. “Don’t do anything Beau wouldn’t do,” she says, close to Marisha’s ear, and plants a quick kiss on her cheek.

She’s gone before Marisha can formulate a reply, flashing a wide grin back over her shoulder at the both of them.

Marisha knows Ashley heard, but Ashley doesn’t say anything, and neither does she, and goddamnit, now it’s all kinds of awkward when she was so peaceful just a moment ago. She’s going to have to think of some kind of revenge for Laura tomorrow.

It’s not that Ashley’s not incredibly hot. It’s not that Marisha hasn’t thought about it. Honestly, she’s thought about it a lot, especially recently, with all the weird almost-flirting Beau and Yasha have been doing. She even thought about it with regard to this weekend - it seemed like it might be a good opportunity to… well... It seems ridiculous that she and Ashley have never so much as seen each other naked, considering what each of them has got up to with most of the other people here on this trip.

Marisha isn’t exactly shy in general, but there’s just something about Ashley that makes her… not nervous per se, but kind of tongue-tied. Like she can never quite tell what Ashley might be thinking.

Marisha realises she’s been in her own head for a while, and now the silence between them has stretched on too long, and she’s not sure if she can quite meet Ashley’s eyes. She wonders if she should give up and go inside after all.

But then Ashley takes a long, ostentatious swig of her drink, and puts the bottle down on the side of the tub. “I thought I, uh, might try that skinny dipping thing,” she says, and her voice is just a little too loud in the quiet night air. “If you’re cool with it.”

Marisha nods. “Yeah, of course,” she says, hoping it comes out as casually as she wants it to, but certain she’s missed the mark. “Pretty sure Liam and Sam were both naked in here earlier anyway.”

Ashley grins, in an adorable, lopsided sort of way. “Yeah, Brian was out here with them.” She gets to her feet and then sits down again hurriedly, sending a miniature tidal wave over Marisha. “Shit, sorry.”

Marisha waves the apology off and gives the end of her drink up for lost, dumping the mixture of wine and hot tub water out onto the grass next to her before putting the glass down.

“It’s too cold out there,” Ashley continues. “Hey, um, could you give me a hand?” She slides around the tub until she’s next to Marisha and turns her back to her, gesturing at the clasp holding her bikini top together. “It’s a fiddly one.”

Marisha can feel herself blushing, and is glad Ashley’s not facing her to see it. She’s like eighty percent sure Ashley’s doing this on purpose, but that leftover twenty percent keeps her from making a move. She struggles with the clasp for a moment - Ashley wasn’t kidding about it being tricky, and her own slight nerves don’t help - but eventually it comes free and Ashley shrugs the top off and drops it onto the ground.

And then Ashley takes a deep breath, clearly steeling herself against the chill air, and stands up again, still facing away from Marisha. She moves fast, pulling down her bikini bottoms and stepping out of them, and Marisha is treated to a full, close-up view of Ashley’s amazing ass in the moonlight. She’s heard a couple of people wax lyrical about Ashley’s ass before, but their words couldn’t really do it justice. She’s fucking _stunning_. And then Ashley gives a little shimmy, almost like she’s just shaking out a cramp, but also clearly for Marisha’s benefit.

_Holy shit_. Ok, the twenty percent uncertainty has definitely dropped to zero now.

Ashley sits down again fast, or else Marisha would almost certainly have given her ass cheek a squeeze. Or a kiss. Or a bite. Something, anyway.

Now in the warm again, Ashley finally turns back to look at Marisha, every bit of her radiating a studied innocence, the tops of her breasts just visible below the waterline. “You look a little flustered there, Marisha,” she says, her blue eyes wide.

Marisha feels on steadier ground now. She grins. “Just thinking about the view Yasha gave Beau at the bathhouse.”

“Yeah?” Ashley moves a bit closer, and their knees brush underwater. “You think Beau liked it?”

Marisha raises both eyebrows. “Oh, _hell_ yeah she did.”

And Ashley laughs, and leans forward the small distance required to catch Marisha’s mouth with her own. She tastes a little like the beer she was drinking, and her lips are full and soft, and it’s a lot like Marisha had imagined kissing her might be. Marisha’s just getting really into it when Ashley pulls away, serious now.

“Is this ok?” Ashley asks, and it’s so incredibly sweet and earnest that Marisha barely wants to take the time to say “yes” before she’s kissing her again, deeper this time, her tongue dipping into Ashley’s mouth. Without breaking the kiss, she winds her arms around Ashley’s neck and slips her leg over so that she’s sitting in Ashley’s lap, water sloshing around them.

Ashley’s hands start at Marisha’s waist, then trail up her sides and around her back to tug on the bikini string there. It falls away easily, and Ashley instantly has her hands on Marisha’s breasts, gliding over her slippery skin. The combination of the cold air and Ashley’s warm touch has Marisha’s nipples pebble-hard. Ashley rolls them between her fingers, and Marisha gasps into her mouth, pressing herself in close.

When Ashley’s hands move, Marisha makes a little noise of protest, but Ashley ignores her, instead going to untie each of the side strings holding Marisha’s bikini bottoms in place. They come loose and are gone, off to join the top, floating somewhere in the hot tub. One of the others will probably find it in the morning and tease them about it, but right now Marisha can’t bring herself to care overmuch.

Ashley’s hands have now found their way to Marisha’s ass and Marisha just wants to be closer to Ashley still, but it’s hard to get purchase in the water. She’s resting her knees on the bench on either side of Ashley’s thighs, but they keep slipping, and Ashley seems to be having a similar problem not sliding off the seat entirely. It also occurs to Marisha, somewhere in the haze of _want_ and _now_, that sex underwater is never quite as enjoyable as it sounds.

“Hey, Ash,” Marisha finally manages to stop kissing Ashley long enough to say. “I am _really_ into this, but…”

Ashley nods vehemently. “Want to get out?” Her lips are swollen with kissing, and wisps of hair have broken free of her already messy bun to hang loose about her face. It’s all Marisha can do not to just grab her again immediately.

They part long enough to scramble out of the tub, without any notions of a graceful exit. It would be fun to stay naked, but wet skin and cool air don’t mix well, so they each grab their own towel, though Marisha makes a bit more of a production of wrapping hers around herself than she otherwise would have done, giving Ashley a bit of a show, to balance out the one she got from Ashley earlier.

Ashley watches her with an intense and obvious appreciation, and as soon as they’re both towel-clad, she has her hands on Marisha again and is kissing her hard, pushing her up against the wall of the house, covering Marisha’s body with her own. The brick against Marisha’s back is rough, though probably not enough to leave a mark, and it isn’t as cold as she’d have expected, still holding onto some of the warmth of the day

Ashley’s thigh slips between Marisha’s legs and Marisha grinds down on it, tearing her mouth from Ashley’s to place a series of frantic kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck, nipping at the incredibly soft skin of her throat.

Finding the gap in Ashley’s towel, Marisha slides her hand inside to trace her fingertips over the warm, still-damp skin of Ashley’s stomach, finding the line of her hipbone and following it down until she encounters silky, wet hair. Ashley gives a low grunt and shifts her position a bit, parting her legs just enough to allow Marisha access.

Marisha kisses Ashley again, locking their mouths together, and she presses her fingers in, finding Ashley slick and hot to the touch. She learns quickly that Ashley is incredibly sensitive, that she gasps, “too much,” if Marisha rubs her clit directly, but makes the most wonderful noises, low in her throat, when Marisha puts her fingers to either side and finds a back-and-forth rhythm there.

With Ashley sucking on her bottom lip and squirming under her fingers, and Ashley’s thigh still wedged firmly between her legs, Marisha’s own arousal takes over, everything going kind of foggy with need. She moves her hips in time with Ashley’s moans, thrusting against Ashley, wet and desperate for friction.

And then, with a suddenness that surprises them both, Ashley breaks away from the kiss, buries her face in Marisha’s shoulder, and comes hard, a shudder running right through her body that Marisha’s close enough to feel. She stays there, leaning her weight deliciously against Marisha, panting heavily, and Marisha knows she won’t last long herself. She ruts against Ashley’s thigh, finding herself whimpering helplessly, hips jerking, searching for just that bit more pressure... and then her orgasm takes her, deep and powerful.

She thinks maybe she cries out, wordless perhaps. It’s not until afterward that she realises that she’s clinging to Ashley with her free hand, that the hand that was stroking Ashley before is still in place, Ashley still twitching occasionally against her fingers, as they both catch their breath.

“Hey,” Ashley says, after a while, her voice mellow and a little dreamy. “It’s cold.”

Marisha lets out a snort of laughter and gestures vaguely towards the fact that Ashley’s body is still protecting her from the general temperature. “I’m pretty cosy, myself.”

Ashley pulls away, allowing the chill breeze to find all the places on Marisha’s skin where their bodies were previously flush. She looks wrecked. Beautifully, exquisitely wrecked, the same way Marisha feels right now. Ashley grins a dopey, teasing sort of grin. “How about now?”

“Ok, sure, whatever.” Marisha finds that Ashley’s smile is infectious, that she’s grinning back at her. “Um, so, I think Matt and Tal are busy in our room… I guess I could find a couch...”

“Don’t be stupid.” Ashley doesn’t hesitate even for a second. “Mine’s free.” She pauses, and kisses Marisha, gentle but with a hint of fire in it. “You know, I have a strap-on in my suitcase.”

The statement is so unexpected that Marisha laughs. “Count me in,” she says, and then shivers as another gust of wind picks up around them.

Ashley takes her hand and leads her inside.


End file.
